


Dreamscape

by TheCreatorIsWriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Remus and Roman put up with each other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, also picani and remy live in the mindpalace, infact everyone does, logicality and prinxiety are endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorIsWriting/pseuds/TheCreatorIsWriting
Summary: 'These nightmares aren't going away anytime soon, and if Logan doesn't get at least one night's uninterrupted sleep, he's going to do damage to someone. But they're so real. Dr Picani tells him there's nothing to worry about, but Patton knows that's just the doctor in him talking.He can see the fear in Picani's eyes.'Dreams plague Logan, everyone can see it. The question is, are they dreams or tellings of what's to come? Follow the Sides as they unravel the mystery, and delve into Dangerous TerritoryI DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.Sanders Sides belongs to Thomas SandersGrim Sanders is an OC of @theriverssbend (twitter label)Greed Sanders is kind of just accepted in the SS universe as an OC.





	1. Prologue

_ The mindpalace was burning. _

_ Logan could just see Deceit fending  _ ** _him _ ** _ off. The anger in the snake’s eyes made Logan scared. He made eye contact with Logan for a split second, before the sword was driven through him. Logan watched from behind the couch as the side disappeared from existence. _

_ “You bastard!” _

_ Virgil leapt over the couch, running full speed towards  _ ** _him_ ** _ and leaping.  _ ** _He_ ** _ moved swiftly, grabbing Virgil by the throat and pulling him into a headlock. Logan made his move, grabbing Roman’s discarded sword on the floor and making himself shown. _

_ “That’s enough!” _

** _He _ ** _ smiled, cruel and wicked.  _

_ “ _ ** _Never enough._ ** _ ” _

_ Logan watched the light drain from Virgil’s eyes. He will never forget the sound of the youngest side’s neck snapping.  _

_ “Let go of me, you-” _

_ The sentence trailed into a cry of pain. Logan spun round to face Patton, two inches away from him. _

_ “Lo, i’m sorry, I couldn’t stop them.” _

_ Remus, Roman, Deceit, Virgil - Picani and Remy were able to escape, but god knows if they were actually still alive. _

_ “ _ ** _Logan, darling, you have a choice._ ** _ ” _

_ The sickly sweet face of Greed appeared from behind Patton - his Patton. Logan shut his eyes, trying to block out the voice from behind him. _

_ “Join us. You know  _ ** _he’s waiting for you._ ** _ ” _

_ Logan knew his answer wasn’t the correct one. But he would never obey  _ ** _them!_ **

_ “You think I’d bow down to the likes of you. I will never join with him.” _

_ Logan wasn’t sure what happened next, but he was on the floor cradling Patton’s body, begging him not to fade, begging him not to die. Patton was screaming, sobbing and clawing at Logan’s body. It took all of ten seconds for Patton to fade into dust. _

_ Logan screamed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's begin.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan wakes after his nightmare. He seeks refuge in the mindpalace.

It wasn’t meant to be like this…

Logan woke in a rush. He held a hand over his mouth to muffle the screams and sobs that escaped his mouth as the vivid dream returned in a blinding flash of horror. 

_ Not now! Not when everything is better! _

Logan curled into a ball, body wracked with sobs as he cried into the navy blue duvet. He already knew that Patton would question him in the morning. No doubt that he could’ve heard him, their bedrooms were mere centimetres away from each other. Roman would probably keep an eye on him throughout the day when he got the chance. Virgil, the youngest manifestation - or side as they tended to nickname it - didn’t sleep. He was constantly awake. Maybe he napped occasionally? God knows. Logan flopped back against the pillows, groaning, before deciding he needed to talk to someone.

Slowly, he crawled out of the warmth of the bed and his feet touched the floor. He wore a loose shirt with shorts, both different shades of blue, and his hair was mused. He found his glasses on the bedside table and stood up. He adjusted his glasses before exiting the room.

Roman was out cold. He poked his nose into the room just to check. He was greeted by Remy - Sleep, as he was officially called - who was awake on his Phone. He saw Logan, concern showing on his face. Logan smiled, before closing the door. 

Patton looked peaceful. He hadn’t exactly opted to change into some kind of pajamas, instead opting to put on his onesie and cuddle a pillow. Logan knew damn well he was wearing his everyday clothing underneath. He smiled at him before once again, closing the door. 

He chose not to enter Virgil’s room. The last time he was there, _ his  _ anxiety went through the roof. He knew however, that Virgil would be awake and listening to music or rewatching conspiracy theory videos. He chuckled to himself, before reaching the last door. He knocked a couple times before entering.

“Doctor Picani? Are you awake?”

A young man was curled under the covers of a small double bed. His head popped out from underneath mounds of pillows. He saw Logan in the doorway before sitting up and finding his glasses. 

“Logan. You okay?”

Dr. Emile Picani was awake now. It was very uncommon for Logan to be awake at this point in time, and a lump grew in his throat. Something was wrong.

“I’m functional, thank you. I just need some kind of advice, and I figured the therapist was the best person to go to. I apologise if I woke you.”

Picani waved a hand, “It’s fine. No one here really sleeps except for Roman and you, since you two are the brains behind Thomas’ excellent ideas, and Patton when he’s had a rough day. Now, what’s up? Nightmares?”

Logan sighed, taking a seat on the edge of Picani’s bed. He ran his fingers through his hair before turning to his friend.

“I suppose you could say that. But it seemed way too vivid for a normal dream. I watched the mindpalace burn and everyone inside fade away - like dust almost.”

“Like in Infinity War?” Picani couldn’t resist. He always made references, even when it probably wasn’t plausible. Logan shrugged, feeling tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes. 

“I suppose. However, it seemed as though it was actually hurting them. The worst of all was that I held Patton in my arms as he faded - And he was screaming Picani! It was like he was on fire, almost. And it was because of -  **him.** ”

Picani stared at logan and pondered this for a moment. Everyone knew the romantic sparks between the two Prominent personalities. It was pretty obvious that Patton was head over heels in love with Logan. It came as a surprise to everyone when Logan was the one who kissed Patton one morning, leaving Patton in a very confused state of mind and everyone else in laughter. 

“Well, I’d say it’s nerves. You’re scared about something, whether it’s the relationship between you and Patton or…” He trailed off, staring down and off into space. Logan waited. It was common for Picani to space out while thinking and ‘deducing’. But when he came back to earth with a scared look on his face, Logan’s heart thumped in his chest.

“Something’s happening. Or something bad is going to happen. Things don’t feel right. I don’t want this to sound ominous, or anything scary, but this is me being your friend now. What if that dream was an omen?”

Logan didn’t want to press on with that train of thought. He bid goodnight to Picani before retreating out of the room. Instead of returning to his own room, he found himself outside Patton’s door. The other side was half-awake, noticing the presence of his partner.

“Lo? What're you doin’, it’s still night time?”

Logan shrugged, coming over to sit next to Patton, “I could ask you a similar question. What are you doing wearing a onesie when it’s ridiculously hot?”

Silence. Logan was aware of Patton’s breathing before he spoke again.

“Tired…” Logan laughed at Patton’s response, listening to the other side’s breathy chuckles. Patton sat up and rubbed and eye, pointing towards the closet.

“You want pyjamas?”

Patton nodded, before flopping back on the bed. Logan found a simple blue shirt and grey shorts and tossed them in Patton’s direction. His eyes wandered to the bookshelf, seeing photos of himself, Patton, Roman, Virgil, Picani and Remy. There was a photo of Deceit and Remus there as well, because as Patton had said when Logan brought it up:

“They’re still part of the family. Even though they’re not the best parts of Thomas, they have to deal with worse. So if they ever come calling for aid, we will help them.”

A pillow hit the back of Logan. He turned round, seeing Patton sitting cross-legged on the bed. Logan smiled, before crawling up to lie next to him.

“Try and get some more sleep. Heaven knows that you need it.”

Logan was sure that he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for this story, I don't know where to go from here.
> 
> ~The Creator


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day in the mindpalace. Remy sets to work waking everyone up and getting answers from a darker place in the mindpalace.

Remy was wide awake, as per usual. He wasn’t upset, instead happy. He enjoyed the long nights and early mornings if he was completely honest. It meant he knew the ins and outs of the mindpalace in light and dark. It was 8 o’clock, not too shabby for his work. It was time to get to work getting everyone awake. 

Roman was always the easiest, given that he was right next to him. However, he occasionally let him sleep another quarter hour depending on the day prior. Today was one of those days. Quietly as possibly, he slipped out of bed and slipped a pair of black slacks on, keeping his loose t-shirt on until after breakfast. He glanced back at Roman, grinned, and exited the room. The first thing he noticed was that Logan’s door was open. Remy stuck his head in, double checking for him before assuming he was with Patton. Sure enough, he knocked on the door and peeked his head round the corner to find Patton reading a book.

“G’morning, Rem,” Patton whispered. He motioned to Logan, who was still asleep and wrapped around the parental side.

“Morning, Padre.” Remy smiled, tempted to pull out his phone to take a photo. “I’ll get P to set up breakfast for everyone.”

Patton nodded, before returning to the book as Remy left the room. It was onto Virgil next. The youngest side didn’t actually sleep (being the fight or flight reflex, he couldn’t.) Remy knocked on the door, opened it and greeted Virgil.

“Morning, V. This is your 8 o’clock call.”

Virgil chuckled at Remy before he held up his thumb to signify he’d heard. Remy shut the door and went round the corner to Picani’s room. Usually, Picani was half awake by now. But this morning he was still fast asleep. Remy smiled, watching his precious therapist snooze in the early hours of the morning. He quietly entered the room and pressed a soft kiss to Picani’s cheek. The doctor smiled in his sleeping state.

“Good morning, Emile. You’re on breakfast since Patton’s looking after Lo.”

Emile murmured something in his sleep, before sitting up and smiling at Remy.

“Thank you, Remy. I’ll be down in 2.”

Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, Remy ran out the door before any more damage could be done. He hurried down the hallway and entered his room. Roman was half awake. He was sitting in his bed, cuddling a pillow to his chest and checking his phone. 

“I let you sleep in an extra fifteen minutes, you’re welcome.”

Roman scoffed, “Thank you, Remy.”

Remy found his phone and checked the time. To say he was worried was an understatement. Having seen Logan last night was something that only happened when something was wrong with Thomas’ state of mind. Which meant that something was wrong with the mindpalace.

“I’m going downstairs. Not just to wake them, I need to ask some questions.”

Roman looked confused. “Something wrong, Rem?”

Remy grabbed his water bottle before turning back to him, “Logan was awake last night. I’m probably just overthinking this, but he’s only ever awake at night and still asleep at this time of the morning when something is really wrong.”

Roman nodded, “Tell Remus I say hello.”

Remy scoffed, before heading off down the corridor. He entered the main room, a place where *almost* everyone would sit and chat, play games, rewatch memories. The only downside of the room was the black corridor that lead to the darker area of Thomas’ mind. The dark brown, rotten door stood in front of Remy. He raised a fist and knocked it against the door

Once.

Twice.

“Ooooo! DeeDee, we’ve got guests!”

The door flung open, revealing a rather excited Remus. 

_ What else is new. _

“Remington! How fares, dear cousin.”

Remy pushed past, “First of all, Don’t call me Remington. Lord Remington is a stuck up little brat stuck in the castle glory. Second of all, I come on business that concerns down under.”

“Down under? Do you mean Australia or-”

“Remus.”

Remus held his hands in defeat, before turning back into their main area. Deceit was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, looking slightly disheveled. 

"Good morning, Dee."

“Remy. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Roman sends his regards, Remus.” Remy took a seat in one of the chairs, looking at Deceit. “We need to talk about some certain individuals down here.”

Deceit raised an eyebrow, not showing any signs of recognition.

“Logan was awake last night. He’s still asleep to my knowledge and we all know that only happens when-”

“Logic goes out the window." Remus flopped onto one of the couches, a cloud of dust flying into the air before turning onto his back. "Can you imagine that, Logan flinging himself out the window?”

“Remus, do me a favour and shut your mouth.”

Remus stared at Deceit, all glamour and glee gone from his face. Remy was surprised as well. Deceit _never _lost his cool with anyone, including Remus. He looked agitated. 

“You’re the one who’s usually awake, did you happen to see anything?”

Remus shifted in his seat. “Well, it was colder than usual. I thought I saw someone in the main quarters, but they disappeared before I could get any further.”

He shivered, looking up at Remy and Deceit.

“If he’s not back in his room, he’s either on the loose in the mindpalace or attempting to get to  **him.** ”

Remy stared at Remus, before standing. He handed Deceit a light grey card. “If anything else happens, you have my permission to come upstairs unnoticed. By that, I don’t just mean the mindpalace.”

Deceit nodded, turning back into his room.

“We’ll see you at breakfast,” he muttered, before locking the door. Remus looked deflated, almost distant. Remy took note of this, before taking his departure.


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast in the mindpalace on a normal Sunday morning. Except everything isn't as normal as it should be.

“You should really eat something, Logie.”

Logan sighed, not looking up from his book. “I appreciate your concern, Patton. But I am not hungry right now.”

Remus scoffed from his seat, “You’re literally radiating hunger.”

“And exhaustion. Your aura is all over the place,” Remy added.

Logan didn’t respond. Instead, he quietly excused himself from the table and made his way round the corner into the living room, presumably to continue reading in silence.

“Wow,” Roman noted. “Haven’t seen that for a while.”

Patton made a face, before sitting at the table. Picani brought out the final batch of pancakes and sat down as well.

“I have to agree with Remy.” Deceit sat forward in his seat, leaning over to grab another pancake. “Logan’s aura is off. It’s not as bright or as blue. He seems more of a dull grey at this point.”

“It’s probably obvious,” Virgil muttered, “but if Logan’s aura is off, isn’t the entirety of Thomas?”

Patton looked over the table. The normally boisterous table was too quiet for anyone’s liking. 

Usually, Logan was sitting right next to him, talking about some random thing that fascinated him. 

Usually, everyone was laughing and sharing stories. It was a Sunday morning, for crying out loud! It was family day! 

But since Logan shared the nightmare with the group, bringing to light the harsh reality that  _ something  _ maybe was going to happen, no one was energetic or joyful. 

Patton sighed, picking up Logan’s plate and passing it to Roman. Roman took a glance at the plate, and smiled at Patton. He opted to share with his brother and cousin, something unusual for all three of them. It reminded Patton of when Thomas was younger and-

“I don’t want to sound like a broken record,” Picani piped up from his seat in the corner, “but this may just be a dream. Not a physical embodiment of what’s to come. I’m sure everything will be just fine.”

Patton sighed, running a hand through his hair. Let’s face the facts, these nightmares aren’t going away anytime soon. No matter how much people try and say, they all knew that for certain. If Logan doesn’t get at least one night of uninterrupted sleep, or just an hour of snoozing, he’s going to do damage to someone. Specifically, he’s going to do damage to Thomas.

_ But they’re so real. _

Picani can tell him there is nothing to worry about but Patton knows that’s just the Psychiatrist in him speaking. He didn’t miss the fear in Picani’s eyes.

He also didn’t miss the terrified scream in the living room, followed closely by the sound of shattering glass. 

Deceit moved first, heading straight in without even thinking. Patton followed behind him, instructing everyone to stay at the table, just in case. He followed Dee and found Logan curled up on the floor, his book across the room at the bottom of a broken mirror.

“Lolo?” Patton rushed over, coming down to eye level height. “Hey, honey, can you look at me.”

Logan was trembling underneath his touch. Slowly, he grabbed an outstretched hand and clambered to his feet. He almost fell into Patton’s chest, gripped his shirt tightly. Patton looked over to Deceit, who held out Logan’s book. Patton took the book and mouthed a quick  _ I’ve got it.  _ Deceit nodded, smiled, before he returned to the others. 

“Lolo, let’s head upstairs. Give you a couple minutes to catch your breath.”

Logan nodded against his shirt, letting Patton wrap an arm around his torso and dragging him up the stairs. When they reached Logan’s bedroom, Logan flopped face first onto the bed. Patton smiled. He crawled up behind him and placed a kiss on the back of his neck, before he sat cross legged next to Logan. Logan let out a sigh, before he pressed up on his elbows and pulled his glasses off. He laid down again, face buried in his navy pillows 

“What happened?” Patton asked, running a hand over Logan’s back in circles. Logan shifted slightly, turning his face in the general direction of Patton.

“I thought I saw him in the centre of the living room. He seemed so materialised, so I threw my book towards him as a distraction but it ended up going straight through him and hitting the mirror. I apologise for that.”

Patton chuckled, “You could’ve hit the window. Be glad you didn’t do any major damage. But I’m confused, who was it you saw?”

Logan rolled over, facing the ceiling. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he whispered out one simple, yet heartbreaking, sentence.

“Everything that I don’t want to become.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's doing okay! Here's an update for 'Dreamscape!'
> 
> ~TheCreator


End file.
